All Forgotten
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: What happens when Harley get an accident and just forgets her love towards the Joker? A little accident, thats what Harley to see that she didn't love the Joker, but only was scared of him.
1. Chapter 1

All Forgotten

The tittle said it all; no one could say they were a sane couple. Harleen Quinzel a.k.a Harley Quinn was so deep in love with a twisted psychopath named The Joker. I witnessed all there twisted scheme, and the fights they always had, because I'm what's called a watcher. I exist, but not actually in the human world, unfortunate? I know, but the story isn't about me, it's about this insane couple that their relationship was almost over.

If I may recall, it started in a dark night in Gotham City, were Batman was roaming the city to see if it was in grave danger. He had stopped on the way to Joker's new hide out and when he looked at the window he noticed Harley with her so called babies, who actually were hyenas. "Gosh, where did my puddin' went this time?" she asked herself. She crossed her arms and smiled, as she always think how much he loved her. It's funny, a clown like Joker loving Harley? She was blind by this so called 'love' that ignored the fact he had slapped, punched, threw her on a side of the building and always ratting her out to Batman, so blind she was, even Batman felt sorry for her. "Puddin'?" she wondered as she went to Mr. J new office and saw a sleeping Joker. "Hey puddin', aren't we going to do something tonight?" No response. "PUDDIN!" she shouted in Mr. J ear making him jump out of his seat. "You little…what do you want now Harley?" he said pulling one of her pony tails. "S-sorry pudding, I thought we were going to do something tonight." "You think? Every time you join me, a plan gets ruined!" Joker pushed her and saw as she falls to the floor. "The night looks perfect to spread some joy to Gotham City. Let me see." He turned to his desk and opened a book filled with gags and pranks and starting to think what to do. "Hmm, Gordon, I tried last night, Bank it's no fun, and Batman…" When he kept talking to himself, Harley had already left to her room. She took of her mask, and let loose her hair. "Do I really mess up everything?" her eyes got filled with tears and when she whipped it, a bit of white make up got into her glove. "No, I'll show him. If I rob a bank and arrived with plenty of loots, I won't share it with him, maybe a little, he would thank me, or if I get rid of Batman…" she paused and pulled her blond hair back. "No, I can't get rid of Batman. Last time I tried, he got mad and threw me out of the window. Well…it was my fault then." She said still horrified about the images. She redone her make up, and brushed her hair back to pigtails and the hat that she had lying in her bed back on. When she knelt, she grabbed her bag and tip toed out to the streets.

Batman got into the warehouse without being noticed and took a closer look at Joker's plan. "Nothing, nothing to do!" complained the Mr. J. Batman was at the door so silent, like if he wasn't there. "Harley, while you're at it, feed the hyenas, they seemed hungry." ordered the Joker, unaware of the situation. "Hello Joker." told Batman. "Bats? How did you found me here?" said the Joker trying to find a gun or a bomb. "I implanted a Tracking Device on your coat." The joker checked his pocket and found a little bat that was going on and off. His expression of his lovely grin changed into a frown. "You are no fun Bats'." He looked around and saws that he was still standing, in other occasion, Harley would have knocked him out. "She went out." said Batman. "That girl is the reason I'm always in Arkham." "And the reason you are always out."

On the darkness of the rooftops, Harley was jumping each roof until she got something interesting to find. "So this is how Batman gets around faster." She said with a smile. Harley looked around with squinted eyes and notices the Scarecrow roaming the streets. "Hmm…what is he doing this time?" she wondered to herself. "Hey Jonathan!" she said after a whistle. A large smile was given to him and a wave. Nobody was on the streets, so no attention was brought to them. "What you got there?" she said coming down from the rooftop. "In here I have a couple drugs. Where you going?" he asked taking of his mask. "I'm trying to prove Mr. J I'm not that worthless." Harley bit her lips and rocked back and forth. "You're still with that clown?" he shocked his head and kept on walking, it was a pity, he liked the way Harley thinks without being insane. "Wait up. I don't know what to do Crane." She said catching up to his side. "I want try this new formula on the Museum. Tonight there exhibiting the Heart of the Sea." He explained, that's why the streets were empty. "I want to help." She said. "You're in luck I only want to test this new mixture. The effect is so high that you can actually feel that your fears are in front of you." He said laughing, it would be interesting to see the Batman scared out of his stopped and handed something to Harley. "What is this?" "It's a mask. It will prevent the gas infect you." Harley nodded and so they returned to the rooftops, where it was better shortcut than the streets.

Back with Joker, he was there doing nothing. "You can't do anything Batsy, I didn't do anything." He said taking out his tongue. "Batman, come in Batman." Said a voice, it was Alfred. "What is it?" he responded. "From the Museum, I notice two shadows lurking on the alleyway. It seems the Scarecrow its working on something with Miss Quinn." "Harley?" said Joker surprised. "That little, she works for me, not for that despicable make believe Doctor." Joker ran off to his car, so did Batman, something was going to happen. Harley was entering the place like if nobody was looking, but obviously she stands out from the rest. "Why did we stop the party?" she asked with a lovely evil smile. Police surrounded her, but she just put on the mask Scarecrow gave to her and looked up. A shadow stood out on the floor, people was scared of the form; it was the Scarecrow, who was standing on skylight. Grenades were thrown and gas covered the entire room. "Nice going Scary." She said breaking the glass were contained the necklace. "Harley!" shouted Crane. Harley turned and saw that Batman was entering, she questioned herself of how does he catches the news fast. "B-man, um…" She gave a scared smile and then she back flipped a couple of time. "Sorry, I have to run. My…" "HARLEY!" screamed someone; behind a masked Batman (figures that he wasn't screaming in fear) came the Joker pacing towards her. "Look what I got Pu …" before she could finish, she was stopped by the hand of Joker, "I want you to remember, you work for me." The Joker shouted. The Scarecrow entered the building and saw Harley on the floor without the mask, it wasn't good news. She opened her eyes and at a grimace of Joker frightens her. She crawled away from him, trying to get far, and only started running through the stairs trembling. "What's wrong with her?" wondered the Joker with an eyebrow rose. On the second floor she was and went through the window falling into a dumpster. "Harley!" Scarecrow was going to follow her but Batman stopped him and everyone knew what went for him, Arkham. Joker had a chance to escape (clearly wasn't a good Idea to be seen on the scene). "Harley is in great danger." Said Crane as he kept looking back. "The mixture I prepared it's still new and last longer. She is frightened, and anything could happen."

The Joker was looking around to see if he could find Harley, and yet no luck. "Come out, I promise I won't hit you..." he noticed on the rooftops a shadow running away, she was terrified. In her eyes, she saw an evil clown, who didn't really love her, how terrible it was, she was so afraid she didn't looked at the large gap between buildings, and crashed down hitting her head. The Joker got close and knelt in front of her, slapped her face, no response. What happened next? It was the least expected.


	2. Chapter 2

All Forgotten Part 2.

Like I remembered, I left this story incomplete, it wasn't finished. One may thought Harley was dead, she seemed like it, but wasn't. The Joker left when the police came to catch her, she was unconscious, hurt, barely breathing, and now capture. Her blue eyes finally opened to see the bright light of a white room. "Where am I?" she asked with a tired and weak voice. "Gotham Hospital, sooner or later to Arkham." the doctor said. "Arkham? What's that?" she wondered confused. "You're kidding, right?" Harley didn't say a word, only silence. "Who am I?" Does words were clear; she lost her memory, the one that was the cruel reality of what she becomes and what she was. The Doctor called Gordon, and he called Batman, it was clear that she couldn't be sent to Arkham right away. "What do you suggest?" asked Gordon to the Doctor on the rooftops. "She suffered a heavy injury on her head, but it's temporary." "So she can be sent to Arkham after her memory is back?" asked Gordon once again. "She can be sent any time and receive therapy there, but there something that bothers me." Batman stood quiet, and the Doctor went on. "In her bloodstream I found a rare substance, I don't know what the purpose was, or what it does, any ideas gentlemen?" Only one, thought Batman.

Batman was in Arkham on Jonathan Crane (a.k.a Scarecrow) cell. "Well, if it isn't Batman, what can I help you with?" said Dr. Crane getting near the glass that contained all Gotham dangerous criminals. "What do you did to Harley?" asked Batman with his stone cold face."Harleen? I didn't do a thing to her, your confusing me with clown face." He pointed out. "What was in the toxic you used last night?" asked Batman. "Hmm…drugs that actually make you see things, make you feel them, and worst of all, make you feel that your fears appears. Amazing, right?" Obviously there wasn't any response. "Harley maybe was exposed to that mixture. I saw her with no mask and ran off, that what I was trying to say." He added. Batman crossed his arm and closed his eyes and started to think. Would she be in danger if nothing was done? "Tell me, what can be done?" Dr. Crane stood quiet for a while, and smiled. "There could be something. We can intoxicate her, but imagine this." There was a silence and the smile he had was devious, like if there was benefit to see a Harley in his control. "I was studying my notes about last night, and I noticed her fear. It was incredible Batman; I just need time with her, figure it more." Batman turned around and didn't say anything. "I don't need another mad man to mess with her mind, besides; she's useless now for anyone." "What are you saying?" He was already gone, and curiosity and worry overcame Jonathan. He didn't tell Batman the rest; the toxins can extend some for some time, months, even years. A week after the incident, Harley returned to Arkham, not as the lovable clown assistant, but as her Doctor Harleen Quinzel persona. Calm and charming, and maybe even sane. Doctors couldn't believe the person they were taking care was one of the doctors who worked here. She was on the media all alone until she heard a voice, that wasn't even near to familiar. "Harley? What had happened to you?" it was Poison Ivy, closest friend of Harley, a marvelous tag team in crime. There wasn't any response, just a quiet Harleen watching the TV. "Now what did the Joker do to you now?" she asked as she had a seat next to her. "I clearly don't know who he is, who am I, or even what happened." She responded as he hugged her knees. "You hit your head real hard, what did they told you, I need to have a laugh." Responded Ivy, maybe she thought they implanted lies to her brain or something. "Well…I was a doctor in this asylum, and they said that I turned insane and faced a life of crime." Harleen had her hair in a ponytail, and her asylum uniform, but in her wrist had a wrist band saying 'Special Case'. "Well, that wasn't funny at all. What else?"Said Ivy, it was a shock they decided to tell the truth; Harleen didn't respond. "Hmm, do you miss your puddin?" Her eyes widened, it seemed familiar but an image of a twisted clown appeared in her head making her tremble. A blast came from the hall, knocking down the door and the guards down. "Hello ladies." said a voice, and from the dust, it was possible to see the Scarecrow. "Next time a warning would be nice." said Ivy as she got up from the floor after trying to take cover from the explosion. "Come on, if you want to learn more about yourself, you have to trust me." She added offering a hand to Harleen, and the response was so simple, a smile that Harley used to do.

It was all on the news, 'Prisoner's escaped from Arkham' was the next day headlines. Gordon was in his office full of calls; clearly it wasn't a good day for him. Bruce Wayne entered through the door with a warm smile and in his thousand dollars suit. "Can I come in?" said Bruce standing there. "You couldn't choose the worst case to show up." Gordon said as he tried to take a deep breath. "Well, I was just interested on this case, about Doctor Harleen?" "Even with no memory, she's trouble." Laughed Gordon, well, it was more like a chuckle. "I'm interesting on helping her. I think it's not her fault she felt persuaded to follow the Joker." Bruce explained. "Maybe you better come in another time, tomorrow I hope this all clear up." Bruce stood up and nodded, he left with a smile and when he closed the door, the pile of files that was on Gordon's office fell down. "Shit!" he shouted. "It isn't my day." Bruce got into his car and waited for Alfred. "Sir, are you positive that you wanted to help this girl." "I came for what I wanted, the list of missing prisoners. " "I bet a week of salary that one of them is Miss Quinn Quinn." Bruce smiled and kept reading the list. "Not only Harley had just escaped, it seems even Poison Ivy and Scarecrow went missing as well." He said serious. "You want to try the Chemical Suit tonight sir?" offered Alfred. "You can bet a whole month of salary." Clearly it wasn't a funny joke for Alfred.

Talking about jokes, what happened to the Clown Prince? "Harley!" he shouted from his room. No response, after a whole week, he didn't hear any 'Hey Mr. J', not any 'Hi Puddin', even though he HATED it. "I know what to do, let me see what chaos is occurring around the city." He opened the today's paper and saw a photo of a wrecked asylum. On the background of the dust were three shadows as it looked they tried to run away. The Joker stayed quiet and started thinking. Could it be Harley? A grin appeared upon his pale face and stood up. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look." He said and gave a cynical laugh.

"Welcome to my humble home." Said Dr. Crane as he was taking of his Scarecrow mask. Harley and Poison Ivy looked around, not a word said, and both sat on the sofa. "You know Harley; we need to give you a new makeover." Suggested Poison Ivy with a smile still studying the place "What do you mean?" Harley didn't like the idea. "You know, we can find a new outfit to wear when we go out to raid the town, maybe no more hats, and a new mask." Poison Ivy responded. "I don't know." "C'mon, it's a new start, besides; you need a new pudding in your life." Poison Ivy laughed but then realized, does Harley even remember the Joker? "When do we start?"

On the other side of town, Joker arrived were Ivy's former house was located. Harley was always running back to her friend with the red hair and her strange fascination with plants. The place was destroyed by the fire caused by Joker hand. "Oops, I forgot all about it." He said giving a twisted laugh. "Oh Harley, this game isn't any fun anymore, where the hell are you?" He kept quiet for some time and remembered the man that could help him was the Penguin.

The scene changed into a room full of materials like clothing, scissors and even makeup. The girls were on the bathroom changing out from the prisoner's uniform. "We need to do something with your hair Harley." "What's wrong with it?" she asked looking herself at the mirror. "It's damaged thanks' to the years you put up with…" Ivy paused as she remembered; Harley still didn't have in mind who was the Joker. "…um…forget what I said." She said giving a nervous laugh. It wasn't a good idea to bring up the past, she looked better without him, so why didn't she keep it that way? After a long hour of fixing her damaged blond hair, brushing, washing and even cutting, something was finally done. "Look, I think the Harley Quinn costume needs a change as well." Suggested Ivy, it was her identity of course. Harley had her hair in a complete blond and added a bit of color red and black in her tips. Ivy checked between the mountain of clothes to see what she could use for her debut as the new and improved H.Q. She met Harley with her red and black colors, that part she would've never changed, and so she kept searching. Ivy found a lovely red and black detailed corset that screamed her name and later spotted a pair of pants that was tight one her body, perfect for Harley's flexible body. The color was back and red, some diamonds could be added later, she thought. Now, what we're missing were the finishing touches. Gloves, boots, were the same idea, one black, one red. A spiked belt and bracelets were added and the rest was up to Harley. Scarecrow was waiting with his scythe in hand for the ladies, and Poison Ivy was the first to go out. "She will be out in a second." She said with a smile. Harley came out with her new outfit, a new H.Q., and no mask, only black shadow on her eyes. She was ready to go out on the streets, and so, Ivy shed a tear of how proud she was of her work. "C'mon Red, don't be like that." "I'm sorry; it's that…wait, what you just called me?" "Red." Poison Ivy widened her eyes, apparently Harley's memories was starting to get threw her. "We should get going; the PIER is waiting on us." Said Scarecrow as he crossed his arms between Poison Ivy's and Harley's, and off they went taking advantage of the knight. When months started to pass by, most of the work ended up in the PIER, were shipments ended up stolen or high jacked.

"My dear old friend, it's good to see you here." Said the Penguin as he offered the Joker a drink. "Yes, it's been quite a time." The Joker as he was irritated at the moment, why? Because he was in search for Harley (after period of time reconsidering the 'rescue' of Harley Quinn) and he wasn't too happy to talk to the Penguin. He was the man of gossip, but good within information. "What do you want to know?" asked the Penguin getting to the point. "Have you seen Harley? " "Problem with the misses?" The Penguin burst into laughter and The Joker gave a simple 'ha ha' "None of your business." The Joker responded so coldly. "Alright, I'll tell ya, only because you don't know anything." That was it? No bargain? No nothing? "Rumors said that your girl lost her memories, now she started working with Poison Ivy and Scarecrow." The Joker kept smiling and raised an eyebrow. "PIER 18." Finished the Penguin knowing the look upon Joker's face. The Joker gave a faddily 'Thank you' and when he left, all what one could hear was a screaming of a name. Without he knowing, Batman was listening his conversation, so off to the PIER it was, he thought.

Harley was holding up the police with Scarecrow scythe, given the fact she had no weapon what so ever. At least they were this works perfectly, she thought. She was almost her complete self. Her high pitched voice returned, even her sense of humor, but no sing of missing her Pudding. The Scarecrow was uploading the money it was supposed to arrive for the bank, and Poison Ivy was on the lookout. "You know, a hand would be nice." He complained. So Harley started too applauded, if she did that to Mr. J, it would've ended in a knock out. The Joker arrived so fast, clearly he didn't obeyed the rules of traffic, and screamed Harley's name. His anger frightens her, even if before she was good hiding it, but she was never out of the effect of the Scarecrow's gas. "You left me for such time now, and you just ran off with this pile of straws!" he shouted getting near her. He admired the changes but yet, it didn't change some things. When he got close enough, he got cut by Scarecrow's scythe, matter of fact was in Harley's control, and made his fore arm bleed. Harley fought back all the fear she had towards him and just kicked and punched him until he fell unconscious to the water, but he had a good grip on her as well making her fall with him. Poison Ivy was going to help her, but the police and even Batman arrived, there was no chance on saving them. Harley opened her eyes and noticed she was under water, and at her side was her Pudding, not the psychopath she was afraid, but the one she loved besides what happened. She pulled him into the surface and within tears she smiled at the Joker. "H-hello Mr. J." she said nervous and dripping wet. "You see Harley, you can make a chaotic night all by yourself" meaning? You really can mess things up, but she didn't cared, she hugged her Pudding within tears thinking she wish there would be a chance that she would never forget him.

The End

**~ A.N~**

**This was my first fan fiction. I made this before I even joined here. So it's my first time writing about Joker and Harley relationship and I know it was super short. Still, I hope everyone liked it, and leave some reviews. I will learn to make things in a better way thanks to your reviews. **

**3 E.C**


End file.
